


bruised purple with desire

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belting, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, fundamentalist revival tent christianity, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "You’re not sick,” his father said. He leaned forward, brushing his hand across Laurence’s forehead. His hand lingered, cupping his son’s cheek. “You’re in heat."
Relationships: Alpha Father/Underage Omega Son Experiencing First Heat, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tent-Revival Preacher/His Post-Pubescent Teenage Son
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	bruised purple with desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Laurence shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat. Despite the shade, the tent provided he felt like he was burning it. He tried to justify it, after all, it was summer, and his dad had driven them down to Georgia to spread the good word. The stifled wind that blew through the canvas flaps was hotter than the air in the tent and did little to relieve the heat. 

What's worse was that the heat made it hard for him to concentrate on the preacher's words. Laurence's father was up at the pulpit, his bible raised as he preached. Laurence knew the words by heart, about the evils of the liberated omegas, and the alpha's that courted them. But he had always enjoyed his father's sermons. 

Laurence shifted again. He was sweating uncomfortably so. The seat of his trousers were soaked in sweat. He wanted nothing more than to pop the top button of his button-up shirt. Or to go back to their trailer and sit beside the clunky little air-conditioner. But he had to be here, to keep up appearances. 

"-And I thank the Lord every day for my beautiful wife, and strapping young son," his father continued. Laurence knew that was his cue. Despite the weakness, he felt he stood and walked with his mother up to the pulpit to stand with his father. "That they should turn their eyes from the wickedness." Laurence's dad put his hand on his shoulder. "And that I, as a man of God, can lead them to righteousness."

His father paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

"I am here to tell you that prayer works!" His father continued after a moment. "I prayed every day for my little Laurence here to be free of the lustful sins of the omegas and here he stands, a fine beta man-"

His father's words washed over him as Laurence tried to focus on the strip of sunlight coming through the door of the tent. He was too hot. He felt like a fire burned through his veins, threatening to consume him. Black spots danced in his vision. The last thing he was aware of was the grass-covered ground rising up to meet his face. 

\---

When Laurence woke up he was back in their trailer. He could hear the muted voices of his mother and father talking near the door, but he couldn't make out any words over the rumbling of the A/C. It must be broken, however, because despite running at full blast he still felt too hot. He kicked the blanket off himself weakly. 

Laurence started unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers fumbling as he found them almost tricky to work open. Normally Laurence would be mortified to be half-dressed, even here in their trailer, but right now his clothes chaffed against him. He needed nothing more than to be free of them, immediately. 

He froze as he heard the front door slam shut and a car driving away from the trailer.

"Mom?" he mumbled softly as he heard footsteps approach his bed. He scrambled for his blankets, pulling them over himself as his father walked into the small room. 

"Luckily your mother was invited to have lunch with a few of the women in town," His father said, sitting on the edge of Laurence's bed. "Then she's going to do some shopping, and give us time to take care of your little problem."

"Problem?" Laurence slurred. He could barely focus on what his father was saying. There was a great emptiness inside him. It clawed at his insides, keeping him unfocused. "Am I sick?" 

"You’re not sick,” his father said. He leaned forward, brushing his hand across Laurence’s forehead. His hand lingered, cupping his son’s cheek.

Laurence bit back a groan. He had the urge to lean into his father’s hand. It felt like a cool splash of water against his face. 

“You’re in heat,” his dad continued. 

“What!” Laurence tried to sit up but his father pushed down against his shoulder, keeping him pinned to the bed. “But I’m not an omega.” 

“You are,” His father said, a note of disappointment in his voice. His hand trailed down Laurence’s body, pushing his blanket down as he went. Laurence pushed weakly against his father’s hand as he pressed between Laurence’s legs, but he could do little to stop the moan that fell from his lips or the way his body arched pressing into his father’s hands. 

“You’re a dirty omega whore, and you should be grateful that I’m willing to take care of you. To guide you back to the light.” His father said, swatting Laurence’s thigh. “And you should be very grateful.” 

“I can’t be,” Laurence gasped, scrambling to sit up, to scoot farther away from his father. “I’m too old, I have to be a beta.” 

“The devil has his ways,” his father growled. His hand rubbed against Laurence’s face again, offering comfort, only to wrap around the back of his neck and drag him forward. Laurence whimpered as he followed. His father dragged him down so his face was buried in his crotch. 

Laurence shivered as his body reacted. He could feel the wetness grow between his legs as his arousal spiked. There was something in the way his father smelled, this close and personal that drove him wild. He wanted more of it. He whimpered in desire as he worked his father’s slacks open, desperately clawing at the fabric when he couldn’t manage the button and zipper.

“What a needy whore you are,” His father chuckled darkly, helping him free his cock. “Why don’t you show me how thankful you are for my forgiveness.”

Laurence groaned as his father got his pants down just enough to free himself. His cock was thick and stiff. Laurence could see the knot at the base and knew he wanted nothing more. He leaned in and tentatively licked the head. 

“Good boy,” His father said. He ran a hand down Laurence’s back, drawing needy whimpers from his son. His free hand buried in Laurence’s hair, pushing him down as he took his cock in his mouth.

Laurence gagged as he felt his father’s cock slip into his mouth. He could feel tears welling at the edge of his eyes as his jaw stretched. But still, his father pushed him farther. His father slipped his hand into Laurence’s slacks, drawing a gasp from the teen. 

“Look at how wet you are,” His dad chuckled. “At how you’re choking on my cock. Is this what you wanted?” 

Laurence whimpered. His throat convulsed trying to push his father’s cock out, but his father wouldn’t let up. He pushed Laurence down farther, until his nose was pressed against his thigh, and held him there.

Laurence choked back a sob, his tears falling down his face as his lungs burned. His father’s cock was buried deep in his throat, the knot pressed against his lips. He could feel his father’s fingers circling over his asshole. He wailed as he finally pushed in. 

“And yet you’re so desperate for it,” His father continued. He pushed two fingers into his hole, the muscles easily letting him in. Laurence couldn’t help the way his hips pushed back trying to take the fingers deeper. It felt like what he wanted, what he needed, but it still wasn’t enough. 

Finally, his father let him up. Laurence gasped for breath as he pulled back. But his father gave him little time to rest. He pulled him bodily forward, so his hips were over his knee, his ass pushed up and exposed. 

“Perhaps that wasn’t enough to cure you of your wickedness,” his father said, pushing down Laurence’s trousers and underwear. “Perhaps you need a few lashes to cure you of your sins?” 

Laurence yelped as his father’s hand struck his ass. His hips were jolted by the move, thrusting his cock against his father’s thigh. Pleasure chased the pain, rushing in a heady mix to his head. 

“Count them,” His father ordered, striking again.

“Two!” Laurence gasped without question. “Ah! Three!” His hips rolled back, presenting his ass again for his father’s strikes. 

“Four- Ah!” Laurence gasped for breath as his body rocked with the force of the blow. His father struck him three times in succession, drawing a moan from his lips. 

“Obviously, this isn’t enough,” His father said, rubbing the reddening skin. “On the bed, grip the headboard.” 

Laurence moved to comply, almost tripping over his pants as he climbed back onto the bed. He felt the mattress dip as his father kneeled behind him. He heard the soft clink of his father’s belt sliding out of his belt loops. 

There was the sound of the belt whipping through the air and cracking against his skin before the pain set in. Laurence yelped, his flesh stinging where his father had struck him. 

“Ask for forgiveness,” His father growled, before striking him again. 

Laurence yelped as he felt the leather of the belt bite into his ass cheek. He gripped the headboard with white knuckles as he tried to drag air into his lungs.

“I’m sorry,” Laurence gasped as his father struck him again. Each strike was blindingly hot, sending fire surging through his veins.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he choked as he was struck again and again. Tears ran down his face, as his father continued. He was too choked up to continue pleading, his body shaking as his father hit him. 

“No you’re not,” His father said, finally dropping the belt on the mattress. He gripped Laurence’s asscheeks, his fingers biting into the welts made by his belt. 

Laurence cried out in pain, his head dropping to lean against his forearms, as his father pushed three fingers into him. It was too much, despite the slick that still leaked out of him. He wasn’t ready for this. 

“There is no saving you then,” his father spat. “And so you must experience the wickedness of your ways.” 

Laurence choked back a sob as he felt his father’s cock press against his rim. 

“No!” he gasped, trying to pull away. Laurence knew little of Omega biology. His mother had never discussed it with him during homeschooling, but he knew from his father’s sermons that Omegas in heat were soon to be pregnant omegas. And unbound, pregnant omegas whores, were the worst of all. 

His father grabbed his hips in a vice-like grip, holding him still as he rutted against him. His cock slid against Laurence, once, twice, and finally, the head caught on the rim of his hole.

“Ah!” Laurence gasped as his father’s cock slid into his body. He gasped, eyes wide as his father thrust deeper still. He went limp, letting his father fuck into him. But the power of his heat was stronger than his horror. His arousal grew as he felt his father’s knot press against his rim on each thrust. Every thrust took him higher and higher, and he couldn’t bite off the moan that fell from his lips. 

“Pray, you filthy whore,” his father ordered, slapping his still stinging ass. 

Laurence gasped, not able to stop the way his hips pushed back against his father’s. It was wrong, he knew it. All of it was, but yet he wanted more. 

“God forgive me,” Laurence gasped as his father struck him again. “Please, oh fuck-” he moaned as he felt his father’s knot press insistently against his rim. It already felt bigger than it had when he had it in his mouth. He wasn’t sure how his father was going to fit it in him.

“Language,” his father chided, slapping his bruised ass again. 

“Ah!” Laurence gasped. “I- Let me be a beta again,” he gasped, “save me from my wicked ways.” 

Despite his words, Laurence thrust back against his father. He wanted more. He needed it. Every thrust felt like it completed him. He wanted his father’s knot, and the very knowledge of that carnal desire scared him. 

“Give me reprieve from this heat,” he gasped. His bed creaked as it rocked. He wondered if the whole trailer was creaking. Would anyone know what was happening in here? Would the whole congregation know of his harlotry? 

“Ah!” he gasped as his father’s knot finally pressed into his hole. His father grabbed his hair, pulling him back tighter against him. He pulled Laurence up, pressing his chest to his son’s back. 

Laurence screamed as he felt his father’s teeth sink into his shoulder. He could feel the skin break, blood pooling in the wound. Pain rushed to his head, mixing with the heady feeling of his father’s knot pressed against his prostate. It was too much. He felt his whole body go taut as his orgasm washed over him. 

He gasped for breath through it. He was vaguely aware of his father’s knot growing, locking them together. His toes curled as pleasure raced through him, his body tensed around his father’s cock, milking it, eagerly accepting his come into his body. 

His father pushed him down onto the bed, easily maneuvering Laurence to his side. Laurence was still trying to catch his breath as his father pulled his blankets over them.

“I want you to think about this,” his father said, nipping at his ears. “And take this lesson to heart that you may better serve the Lord.” 

Laurence drifted in and out. He could feel his father’s strong arms around him, holding him close as they remained tied together. He was vaguely aware of the bloated uncomfortable feeling of his father’s come in his gut. He could feel his heat receding, and tried not to think too hard about what that meant for him. 

He awoke as the door to the trailer slammed closed. He barely opened his eyes as his mother walked into his room. Laurence tensed as he realized his father’s cock was still in his ass. What would his mother even think? 

“Hey,” his father greeted softly, not sounding ashamed in the slighted. 

“Hey,” His mother replied, “How’s our little boy doing?”

“I think he may have learned his lesson,” His father replied, his hand digging into Laurence’s ass under the blanket. Laurence couldn’t help the little whimper that fell from his lips, as pain lit up his nerves. 

“Good,” she said, leaning down to kiss Laurence’s forehead. “I picked up the mail while we were in town. The Church in Shellthorne wants you to make an appearance next week. Think we’ll be ready to move on by then?” 

“Yes,” his father replied, “I don’t think Laurence will be a nuisance for much longer.” 


End file.
